Draco and Hermione's Stroy
by kat centeren
Summary: I don't own any of the characters
1. Chapter 1

Draco and Hermione were walking to Potions class before they ran in to each other.

"Watch where your walking Granger" Draco hissed, while he was picking up Hermione's books instead of his.

"I was, unlike you Malfoy" Hermione said picking up Draco's books and walked into class without saying anything else to Draco.

Draco notices that he graded Hermione's books instead of his when he saw a heart around his name. He was smiling that Granger liked him and had a crush on him. Then he saw a journal like book among her schoolbooks. He looked around to make sure no one looking so he could sneak the journal in his school bag to read it later that night. Hermione didn't notice till Draco walked up to her and traded books. They didn't say anything to each other after that. Draco smiled as he walked away having Hermione's journal. He wanted to know what secrets she is hiding and so much more.

Hermione was freaking out because she couldn't find her journal. She thought she left it at home, it was only the beginning of the school year. She hope she did left it home, she would kill herself if someone had it and was reading it.

Draco ignored everyone in the Slytherin Commodore room. He was to busy reading Hermione's journal. He never knew Hermione had a brother who wasn't a wizard, then again he never knew she had a brother, and that her family always wanted her to stay home and be normal for once in her life. They wanted her to forget about the wizard world and all her friends at Hogwarts. He was only making it harder for her to make her choice to stay or go back to moggleborn life. He didn't want her to go and live a moggleborn life no matter she lives in the wizard world. Draco always loved Hermione, he only treated her badly because of his friends and father expected him to be curl to mudbloods.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco closed Hermione's journal and thought of a way to prove he was sorry for everything he has done to her. He wanted to show her that he liked her a lot, maybe even loved her. Draco ran up to the Slytherin Boys Dorm to his gray trunk. He looked for his journal. He found his journal and put Hermione's journal next to his. They looked alike in the cover, but the pages were different. He hope she wouldn't of notice that detail. He put Hermione's journal in his trunk and locked it so no other Slytherin boys would read it. Draco put his journal in his school bag and got read for bed.

Draco wanted to shower before he headed to bed. He started to head to the Slytherin Shower Room when he have been stopped by Vincent Crabble and Gregory Goyle.

"Where are you going Draco?" Vincent ask.

"The showers, you have a problem with that?" Draco laughed.

"No, no we don't. But Pansy wanted to talked to you, in the commodore after you come back" Gregory said.

"While then.. Why couldn't she tell me this herself? Really now, you are not her slaves you idiots." Draco said walking past them with a towel over his shoulder and down the spiral staircase. He looked around to see if Pansy was in the commodore room before walking in. He saw her in one of the chairs, half asleep waiting for him. He chuckled a little at that sight. He sneaked out quietly and headed to the showers.

Almost to the showers he heard Ron Wesley and Harry Potters' voice coming from the showers heading into the hall way. They both stopped and looked at Draco. Ron and Harry just stared wondering what will happen next. Draco just shocked his head and walked passed them and headed into the showers. Only being dragged back out of the showers by both Wesley and Potter.

"What gives? Why can't I go in the boys showers?" Draco asked angrily.

"Hmmm… It's closed after 10pm Malfoy." Ron lied.

"No its not Wesley. So let me by before I make you to," Draco said getting his wand out.

"No need to hurt each other Malfoy. Hermione is in there taking a shower. They closed the girl's showers down because the girls where doing love potions in there" Harry said pushing Draco's hand down with the wand in his grasp.

"That's all you had to tell me. I will wait." Draco said, trying not to image Hermione in the shower with the water running down her body and the steam rising from floors.

"Draco Malfoy waiting for Hermione to be done with her shower so he can go in? I thought I never see the day that a Malfoy waiting on a mud blood" Ron said laughing.

"What did you just call me Ron?" Hermione came out of the boy showers in her pjs and her wet hair tied up on a bun with a ribbon.

"He called you a Mud blood and I'm really shocked to hear that from one of her best friends. Next time Wesley, think before you speak." Draco said walking into the boy's showers. While Draco was stripping from his school uniform he heard Hermione yelling at Ron. He didn't hear Harry at all. He didn't really care at all for Potter or Wesley, he only cared for was Hermione.

He let the hot water run down his body and closed his eyes. He didn't want to think anymore between his fathers wishes and his own. He wants to be with Hermione. He didn't care what his father thought anymore. He was 16 and could do anything he wanted. He doesn't care what his father thought anymore. He didn't care about what his friends thought anymore.

Draco turned off the shower and dried his perfect body off with his towel. He graded his boxers and pj pants noticing his shirt was missing. He looked around and couldn't find it. He walked out of the showers with out his shirt on and walked into Snape.

"What are you doing walking around grounds with no shirt on Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked.

"I couldn't find my shirt Sir and I was just heading to the Slytherin Dorm. So if you don't mind Snape, I do wish to head to bed." Draco said firmly as he passed Snape.

Draco heard Snape talking to himself as he walked away. He laughed and headed into the commondor and saw Pansy asleep in the same chair as before. He thought _Stupid girl, I don't fancy you so you shouldn't fancy me, and I already fancy someone else. Someone with more beauty than you and has a brain_. He walked passed her and headed to the boy's dorm when he heard Pansy yawned. He rushed up the stairs making sure she didn't see him.

Draco woke up late. None of his friends bothered to wake him up for classes. _Those bloody idiots! Why didn't they wake me up!_ He thought as he stripped from his pjs and into his school uniform and rushed out of the Slytherin Dorm. He missed break feast and only 5 minutes of his first class. He sat next to Hermione, only because that was the only seat open.

"Hello Miss Granger" Draco said with a soft voice.

"Mourning Malfoy, what do you want?" Hermione said.

Draco pulls out his journal "Well I only thought you wanted this back, I guess it fell into my bag when I put your books in thinking they were mine. I did not read anything from it if you wondering it" Draco said handing it to her.

"Well thank you Draco." Hermione said taking his Journal.


End file.
